Pack a Punch
by TruePlainHearts
Summary: Felicity is no shrinking violet though sometimes it is nice to have a knight in soaking Hugo Boss. DEFINITELY rated M. From AbsentlyAbbie's Ridiculous Prompt 4 on Tumblr.


Hi all. I found this prompt on Tumblr from AbsentlyAbbie and I just couldn't resist.

_While on an away mission with Oliver, Felicity suffers some minor but inconvenient injury—and needs help washing her hair._

It kind of ran away with me and it ended up a little different than what I originally planned. Also there wasn't meant to be sex but I imagined Oliver in a soaked white dress shirt and open bow tie and… well… you'll see.

* * *

It had all started when a mission required Felicity to yet again dress up in a beautiful gown and play vapid, smiling eye candy on Oliver's Hugo Boss clad arm. Jack Porter, the crooked one-percent-er they were there to scare and possibly arrow was a little grabby to say the least. When Oliver had left Felicity unattended for a mere few minutes to try and find him, Jack had made his move on Felicity slinking out of the shadowy corners like the creep he was.

"Now a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone." He schmoozed, his voice slimy.

Felicity turned to see none other than the man they were there to find sitting far too close to her at the bar. He was looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl as she looked around for Oliver, hoping that he was on his way back.

"I'm not alone and I'm not interested." Felicity replied finally and turned away.

"Now, now sweetheart. I'm not the kind of man people say no to." He persisted and Felicity couldn't help but noticed his thinly veiled threatening tone.

"Well I am most definitely saying no." Felicity replied shortly, rising of the bar stool to make a quick escape. "If you'll excuse me."

Felicity was shocked when his bony but strong hand shot out to grab her left arm tightly at the wrist. One look in his eye and she knew that she wouldn't feel any remorse when Oliver put an arrow in him. There was a predatory glint that showed he delighted in causing pain and forcing people, particularly women, to bend to his will.

"Listen you stuck up little bitch. No one says no to me." Jack spat in a low hiss, gripping Felicity's arm so hard she was sure it would bruise. "Especially not some social climbing whore who shows up with the biggest playboy in Starling City."

Felicity might have been scared in that moment but more than anything she was angry. Angry that he had called her terrible things but furious that he had reduced her to one of pre-Island Oliver Queen's conquests. That he pretended to know anything about the noble man she knew.

* * *

Oliver looked up and his blood ran cold as he spotted Felicity from across the room. She stood out in a sea of tuxes and conservatively coloured gowns in a bright fuchsia dress and golden hair spilling down her back. His fists tightened and his body tensed to spring into action as he watched their mark threatening her, his filthy hands on her. He was lucky he didn't have his bow because he would have sent an arrow flying through the crowded ballroom towards Porter's head, consequences be damned. Oliver began striding across the ballroom as quickly as his legs would carry him to either punch or kill Porter. He hadn't quite decided but as it turned out, he never got the chance.

Oliver watched with a strange mixture of pride, amusement and something else he couldn't quite place as delicate little Felicity, with a look of furious determination on her face, balled up her tiny little right hand and hit Porter with a right hook that would have made Diggle proud. Obviously Porter hadn't been expecting the tiny blonde to retaliate and he was sent skittling across the bar, crashing into stools and expensive cocktail glasses as he went.

Felicity looked completely shocked as though she hadn't even realised she was going to hit him until she actually did it and looked around to all the curious and disapproving faces now staring at her.

"You bitch!" Jack roared as he pulled himself to his feet, wiping blood from his bottom lip, a bruise already forming under his left eye.

Oliver was standing between them a second later, shaking with rage and barely supressing every part of his brain currently telling him to kill Porter. The last shred of reason he had left reminded him he was in a crowded ballroom where everyone knew his name and he had to be careful.

"Oh and in comes Queen, here to rescue his flavour of the week." Porter yelled, and Oliver spun around to see Felicity look at her shoes, embarrassed about what the people around her must think.

_So much for that_, Oliver thought as he turned back to Porter who was still shouting insulting and degrading things about Felicity.

Porter didn't even see Oliver's fist coming before it hit him exactly where Felicity's had with considerably more force. This time, Oliver was fairly sure he'd broken his jaw and this time he certainly didn't get up.

Felicity and Oliver were left standing in the middle of a completely silent ballroom as everyone stared at them but no one had processed enough to move. Oliver turned back to Felicity and put one reassuring hand on her arm as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked softly, ignoring everyone else around them.

Felicity gave a shaky nod as Diggle appeared by their side.

"Oliver, you two better get out of here." Diggle said in a low tone pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'll call the cops and deal with _him."_

The way Diggle spat _him _made it very clear that he would have preferred to refer to the sub-human creep as _it. _

Oliver just nodded and wrapped an arm around Felicity, leading her towards the door. They both left the ballroom and waited as the valet brought around the Rolls Royce Digg had driven them there in. Oliver helped a still shell shocked Felicity into the passenger seat and set off in the direction of Felicity's apartment.

"I just punched a millionaire in the middle of charity gala." Felicity finally broke the silence, her tone incredulous with the slightest hint of a nervous laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better… so did I." Oliver replied with a tense smile.

"Although in my defence, I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one that broke his jaw." Felicity teased, some of the shock wearing off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oliver asked again. "What did he say to you?"

"For fear that you might turn this car around and arrow him in the middle of the ballroom, I'm going to invoke my right to remain silent." Felicity answered nervously and watched as Oliver's knuckles went white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"I should have killed him, the things his was yelling was enough to warrant it. God knows what he said to you." Oliver growled, staring straight ahead.

"Really it's okay Oliver. To be honest I didn't really lose it until he started insulting you." Felicity said. Oliver immediately turned to look at her looking confused.

"Well…" Felicity hedged, phrasing her explanation carefully. "It wasn't until he started insinuating that you were still pre-Island you and pretending that he knew a damn thing about you that I got angry… So I hit him."

A tense silence settled over them and after a few moments Felicity looked up to see Oliver with a rare grin spreading across his face.

"You were defending my honour? How sweet." Oliver teased and Felicity breathed a sigh of relief as the tension lifted.

"Well you know, he did call me a 'social climbing whore' so it was somewhat selfishly motived." Felicity laughed and immediately regretted it as Oliver's eyes went all murderous and _grrr-y_ again.

"He what?" Oliver growled.

"Oliver relax." Felicity soothed. "They guy's a pig. He isn't worth worrying about. Plus if you kill him it will raise some pretty difficult questions if he shows up dead hours after we publicly pummelled him."

"Doesn't mean he should get away with it." Oliver ground out.

"You're right which is why tomorrow, while his is still in lockup, the police are going to get a pretty large email including all the files I hacked from his computer showing his less than legal business dealings. He doesn't deserve a warning to fix it so let the police lock him up."

Felicity couldn't help feel a thrill at the fact that she had punched the slimy criminal tonight and tomorrow she would be solely and anonymously responsible for putting him in prison for a very long time.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Oliver said, some of the tension ebbing from his tense frame. "I might wake up bankrupt."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Once they finally arrived at Felicity's apartment she tried to open her own passenger door and let out a high pitched yep as she shot her hand back from the handle.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked worriedly from the driver's side.

"So um… I think we might need to work on how I pack a punch." Felicity said, cradling her right hand to her chest. "Are your hands made from steel or something? I'm pretty sure I broke mine."

Oliver quickly reached across and carefully lifted her hand to inspect it.

"Where does it hurt?" Oliver asked, his brow furrowed as he ran his hand softly over hers. If she wasn't in so much damn pain she might have enjoyed it a lot more than she strictly should.

"I don't know… kinda from the wrist down." Felicity joked half heatedly.

"Mostly just here." She pointed at the back of her hand, below her knuckle.

"It's probably a hairline fracture. I should take you to the hospital." Oliver said, turning back to restart the car.

"No it's fine." Felicity said, reaching for the door handle with her good hand. "I know enough about minor hand injuries to know they just tell you not to move it and send you home. I'm not waiting all night in the ER just so they can tell me the obvious."

Oliver quickly got out of the car and rushed around to help her out of the car. He couldn't help but chuckle despite the circumstances when he caught Felicity muttering under her breath.

"If I can't type tomorrow I'm going to hunt him down and kill him my damned self." She grumbled, thinking Oliver hadn't heard her.

"Come on." Oliver said, walking her towards the front door of her building.

The ride in the elevator to her floor was comfortably silent and it wasn't until she was trying to fish out her keys from the small evening bag hanging from her shoulder that Oliver spoke up.

"Here let me." Oliver said softly. Taking the bag from her and pulling out the keys. He let them both inside and Felicity made a bee-line towards the colourful lavender couch. She collapsed onto the soft cushions and toed off the expensive designer pumps Oliver had bought for her. Well Thea probably bought because Felicity really couldn't imagine Oliver in the department store shopping for women's clothes.

Oliver had been in her apartment a few times so he knew his way around. He immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer, a glass of water and the botte of aspirin he spotted on the kitchen counter.

"Here." Oliver said, sitting down beside Felicity on the couch, gently putting the peas on her hand.

"Thanks." Felicity murmured as she took the aspirin and glass of water.

"I could put a splint on it for you." Oliver suggested, pointing beneath the bag of peas.

"No it's okay. I still have to have a shower and wash the whole can of hairspray out of my hair." Felicity said pointing towards the very poofy hairstyle. Oliver had no idea how she achieved it but it looked good nonetheless.

Oliver watched as she raised her good hand to her hair and began trying to pull pins out. When she grimaced as a pin dragged uncomfortably along her hair from trying to remove it one-handed Oliver reached up to still her hand.

"I'll do it." Oliver said.

Oliver soon became convinced that bobby pins were from the very centre of hell but he eventually got them all out without pulling Felicity's hair too much. He became distracted by her long golden hair that she had straightened and smoothed out for the event. He absent mindedly noted that he preferred her curls but she was beautiful either way. It wasn't until Felicity let out a soft relaxed moan that Oliver realised he had been combing his fingers through her long hair.

He cleared his throat as he quickly jumped back and returned his hands to a safe distance.

"Um… thanks." Felicity said softly as her eyes met Oliver's intense gaze.

"Do you want some coffee?" Felicity blurted out, nervous to break the moment.

"Yeah sure, thanks." Oliver replied distractedly as Felicity jumped up and headed towards the kitchen.

As Oliver watched her struggle to open the instant coffee tin with one hand he couldn't help but smile and noticed how her brow crinkled in the most adorable way when she was concentrating really hard on something. He enjoyed watching it in the foundry as well when a firewall was being particularly resistant.

"How about I make the coffee while you take that shower?" Oliver suggested when she sent the tin skittling across the bench for the third time with an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks." Felicity said with a soft laugh and headed towards her bedroom.

She was only gone for a few moments when Oliver heard more exasperated sighs and _oomphs_ coming from behind the closed door.

"Hey is everything okay?" Oliver asked through the closed door.

He was met with a frustrated looking Felicity as she swung open the door with a huff.

"Stupid dress won't come undone." She muttered before her eyes suddenly widened when she realised what she had said. "I mean it's a beautiful dress and thank you for buying for me because I'm pretty sure it costs more than I earn in a month. I love it, I really do. I just hate the zipper."

Felicity rambled as she tried yet again to reach the top of the zipper with her left hand.

"Turn." Oliver said in a soft, low voice that made Felicity freeze and her eyes shoot up to his intense gaze.

She held her breath as she turned her back to Oliver and it took every ounce of her strength to suppress a moan when he rested one hand on her back and dragged the tiny, infuriating zipper down to her lower back.

Oliver also had to employ all of his own self-control as the small slit of her creamy back became visible. His hand never left her body as they were both frozen in the moment.

"Thanks." Felicity squeaked and quickly reclosed the door, resting her head against the back of it for a few moments while she regained her breath and sense of thought. Shaking it off, Felicity headed towards the shower and couldn't help but sigh as she stepped beneath the soothing hot jets of water.

Oliver sat back down on the couch, his mind frantically trying to process all the very inappropriate thoughts he was currently having about his IT girl and how they were short circuiting certain rebellious parts of his anatomy. Suddenly feeling warm, he stripped off his tux and rolled up the sleeves of his expensive white dress shirt. He sunk back into the couch with a sigh as he undid the constricting bow tie and the first two buttons of his shirt. Oliver leaned back into the comfort of the couch and closed his eyes as he rested his head that was currently spinning with thoughts and possibilities.

His eyes opened suddenly when he heard muffled yelps coming from Felicity's room again and he shot up of the couch as though he'd been electrocuted. Passing hesitantly through her brightly coloured bedroom, Oliver knocked on the closed door of the bathroom.

"Hey. You okay in there?" Oliver asked yet again.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have shampoo in my eyes. _Ow, ow, ow._" Felicity muttered to herself. "This is really hard to do with only one hand. Argh, it burns."

Oliver hesitated as he heard Felicity struggling on the other side of the door. He knew she would be mad if he just burst in, even if she was in pain. All his good intentions went out the window when he heard a slip and a muffled scream.

"Felicity! I'm coming in." Oliver yelled after hearing a particularly pained moan and opened the door slowly.

He was frozen in place when he saw Felicity's lithe silhouette through the fogged glass of the shower. Oliver was shocked into action though when he saw how much pain she was in. She was both struggling with the shampoo in her eyes and cradling her hand to her chest (that he was trying very hard _not_ to look at) with a pained whimper.

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he opened the glass door and helped her wash the shampoo from her eyes while simultaneously repeating the mantra, _don't look down_, over and over again.

"I slipped and I put my hand out to stop myself falling." Felicity moaned, the pain easing as she kept her eyes closed beneath the jets of water.

Eventually Oliver managed to rinse her eyes and she slowly opened her bright blue orbs to see him standing in front of her. She looked over him to see the rolled cuffs of his dress shirt soaked through and his bow tie hanging deliciously open while the top of his shirt was unbuttoned enough to show a peek of the chiselled chest beneath it.

Oliver's hands were still resting on both sides of her face from where he had been washing her eyes and their gazes met as the both became acutely aware of their situation. Oliver still hadn't looked down, his respect for her outweighing his overwhelming desire to rake his eyes and hands over her body. The tension grew until it was unbearable and one of them had to break.

In the end it was Felicity who suddenly closed the distance between them, crashing her lips to his and throwing caution to the wind. She was already standing naked in front of Oliver Queen so why not?

She was rewarded when Oliver groaned beneath her lips and wrapped his hand around her neck to bring her closer. She pulled him towards her, inadvertently pulling him beneath the jets of the shower while he was still fully clothed. Oliver couldn't find it in himself to care as his free hand drifted down to her shoulder and along the delicate curve of her back to rest on her lower back and clutch her closer to him. As their kiss became so heated Felicity was sure she would combust, Oliver suddenly pulled away to level his gaze at her.

"Are you sure, Felicity?" He asked and she thrilled at the way he said her name in a breathy whisper.

"Yes." She replied in a tone much deeper than her usual.

"But you're hurt." Oliver whispered looking down for the first time at her hand and he felt his chest tighten as he took in Felicity in all her naked glory for the first time.

"I don't care." Oliver was struck as he saw the dark lust in her eyes and couldn't find the strength or self-restraint to deny her.

He crashed his lips back to hers, careful not to hurt her. This time though, his hands were far more adventurous and even though Felicity was reduced to only one hand, it felt like it was everywhere at once.

She clutched at his back through the soaked white fabric that clung to him in all kinds of sinful ways. Felicity couldn't resist pulling back to look at him and decided that she had never seen anything so sexy. He quickly ruined the soaked tux look when he tore of his shirt and threw it in a wet mass on the tiles though she couldn't really feel disappointed. She took advantage of the newly exposed skin, kissing and biting her way down his torso as he toed of his now ruined Italian leather shoes. Her delicate hand glazed over his scars, passing over them to delight in the wonderful planes and ridges. She softy giggled when she heard Oliver let loose a strangled moan, so out of character for him.

Felicity reached down with her good hand and quickly unbuttoned his pants, her non-dominant hand suddenly becoming infinitely dexterous. She grinned wickedly as she used the weight of the soaked garments to leave him as gloriously naked as she was. Felicity couldn't contain a soft gasp as she saw him completely for the first time. He really could give Michelangelo's David a run for his money. Beneath the scars and the burns his body truly was perfection, not that they bothered her in the slightest.

"Felicity." He groaned as she wrapped a firm hand around him, his eyes fluttering closed and his brow knotting in intense pleasure.

Oliver's hands roamed over her wet body, seeking to memorise every curve. His breath caught when she let loose a low mewl as he cupped one breast with his calloused hand. When her kisses started tracking south he stopped her. She looked at him, confused for a moment and terrified that he was about to decide this was all a mistake.

"You're injured." He said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "I do believe I'm meant to be taking care of you."

Felicity almost forgot to breathe as he pushed her carefully yet firmly back against the tiled wall. His demanding kisses cut a path down the column of her neck and across her chest, pausing briefly to draw his teeth across her breast. Her heart and breathing accelerated the further down her body his mouth went and when he finally fell to his knees in front of her and lifted her thigh to rest across his shoulder she was sure her heart would simply give out.

She couldn't contain a strangled scream as he lips finally closed around her heat, his tongue lapping at her in ways so good they were probably illegal in 15 states. Her good hand threaded through his short hair as he relentlessly lapped at her, focused on one end. Felicity was left so boneless that she could only lean against the cold tile as he supported her and pleasured her in ways she never thought possible. After a few minutes or soft moans and gasps, the desperate noises Felicity was making changed, becoming louder and higher pitched as Oliver felt her entire body begin to tense and tremble above him. With one final groan and strangled scream of his name, Oliver clutched at Felicity as her body flew apart, shaking and clenching in the best possible ways.

Oliver let her thigh fall from his shoulder but held her waist firmly so she didn't fall in a heap. He doubted that she had any ability to hold herself up and the knowledge that he was the reason pleased him to no end.

Felicity met his gaze and he grinned when he saw the satisfaction and lust in them. Her pupils were blown, framed by a thin sliver of a vibrant blue that Oliver was sure was his new favourite colour.

"Oliver, please." Felicity moaned, obviously not even close to satisfied.

She threw her leg around his hip as he clutched her lower back and the curve of her backside. He tore a wonton groan from her throat as his fingers dug into her hip and he lifted her, pinning her between the tiles and the hard planes of his chest. He wasted no time in aligning himself and sinking deep within her heat. Felicity moaned as her head lolled back against the wall, enjoying the intense pleasure of Oliver overwhelming all her senses.

Her injured hand rested lightly over his shoulder while the other clutched desperately at his back, leaving red tracks across his skin where her fingernails dug into him making him gasp. Oliver set a punishing pace that made Felicity cry out. She could only recline against the tiles as Oliver pounded into her. She eventually found the strength to lean forward and cover his neck with kisses, biting into his collarbone as he changed the angle of his hips, hitting spots inside her she didn't even know existed.

Felicity felt the familiar building of heat in her lower stomach and her entire body began to tense. Her wide eyed gaze met with Oliver's and they continued to look deep into each other's eyes as Oliver growled in animalistic way that threw Felicity over the edge. Oliver watched in wonder as the beautiful woman in his arms fell to pieces, her mouth falling open in a silent scream, all the time holding his gaze.

He felt her constricting around him and if it weren't for his impressive athletic stamina he might have gone to pieces right along with her. As it was, he was nowhere near done with her yet.

"Oh god… Oliver." Felicity moaned, coming down from her blinding high.

"You're so beautiful." Oliver whispered in her ear as he released her thigh and spun her around, pulling her back against his chest and relishing in the way that all of her was now open to his greedy hands.

Felicity let out a soft sigh as Oliver delicately swept her damp hair off one shoulder, peppering her neck and shoulder with feverish kisses and gentle nips. One of his hands snaked up her taught body to tease and grasp her breasts while the other hand came to rest on her still pulsing sex, slowly drawing a single finger across her clit as he gently nipped at her ear and breathed heavily in her ear.

Felicity gasped as Oliver entered her once again from behind, clutching her body tightly against his chest.

"Ugh… Felicity." He groaned, obviously enjoying the new position.

Her uninjured hand snaked around his head to grasp his hair as she turned back to him, kissing him passionately as he pounded into her. She could feel his thrusts becoming more desperate as he fell out of rhythm. She knew his control was coming to an end as his hands explored every inch of her body, grabbing and teasing her and making her heart race.

"Wait, Oliver." Felicity gasped. "I want to see you."

She barely had time to register his movement before he had spun her around and pulled her up into his arm, unassisted by any wall. She thrilled at the proof of just how strong he was as his strong arms encircled her tiny body. By his strength alone, he lifted her up and down, slipping into her as he did so. He wasn't thrusting into her as much as sliding him up and down his body as though she weighed nothing. Her head spun at just how much being lifted by Oliver turned her on. When he realised how close he was to the edge he slammed her back against the wall again so that he could reach down between them with one hand and coax her to the edge right alongside him.

Oliver watched as the tell tale signs of Felicity's climax spreading across her breathtaking body. He thrust into her again until they both fell over the blessed edge together. Oliver growled her name into shoulder through gritted teeth while Felicity let out a strangled scream, too overcome by pleasure to even remember either of their names.

Felicity was pinned against Oliver's broad body as they both regained their breath, their hearts pounding furiously against the other's chest.

"That was incredible." Felicity murmured into Oliver's neck and he answered her with a soft chuckle.

"I should have jumped you ages ago." Felicity laughed, gingerly putting her feat back on the floor and reaching over to turn of the water, which had begun to run cold.

"You really should have." Oliver pulled back and shot her a mischievous smile. "We could have been doing that for months."

"Don't tease, Queen." Felicity groaned, testing the meagre strength still left in her heavy limbs.

"How's your hand." Oliver asked as he opened the glass door and reached for two fluffy towels.

"What?" Felicity asked, a confused look knotting her brow.

"Your injured hand?" Oliver asked again.

"Oh," Felicity said with a giggle. "I honestly completely forgot about it."

Oliver grinned as he dried them both, and he couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of the fact that he had left Felicity barely able to remember her own name, let alone the tiny fracture in her delicate hand.

"Great," Oliver said with a devilish glint in his eye as he finished securing patting them both down with the towels. "Then you won't mind a second round."

Felicity squealed playfully, and giggled as Oliver threw the damp towels on the floor besides his drenched and obscenely expensive designer clothes and picked her up effortlessly. He carried her directly to the bed and threw her down lightly, delighting in the way her wet blonde hair fanned out around her smiling face. He climbed onto the bed after her vowing that he wouldn't leave it until Felicity was utterly spent and satisfied. He wouldn't leave until he had heard her sigh and scream his name in every possible pitch. After all… they had a lot of time to make up for.

* * *

Aaaaand there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. As usual, please review because I love to hear from you. As for my other stories they are kinda on hold at the moment because I am crazy busy but I just had to power out this little oneshot. Thanks for reading : )


End file.
